Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2001) Part 8
During a stormy night, which it was not raining yet, Kerchak watched the other gorillas, about to sleep for the night. He watched them about to rest, until he saw Kala. Kala was upset because Tarzan left to go to his own kind. Kerchak sighed and shook his head because of that. Everything was going silent until a flame flew from above. It got the gorillas' attention and a little afraid. Kerchak saw unfamiliar people, cutting through the bushes. It was the bad guys; they stopped from the cutting and yelled to capture the gorillas. The gorillas began to run, while Kerchak roared and began to attack, but Jack Spicer shot the net gun. Kerchak roared frustratedly and collapsed, after he was caught in the net. Meanwhile, Tarzan slid on the tree trunk and began to unbutton his shirt. Back in the nest, the villains continued capturing gorillas and stuffing the babies in the bag. Tarzan ran past to where the other elephants were and decided to follow him. Kala ran, carrying the baby gorilla, until she got caught by the rope, until she got thrown in the cage. More gorillas ran, but they were caught in the net. Back to Tarzan, he ran past the water, where hippopotamuses were. Back at the nest, Kerchak used his strength and broke the net; he ran and began to attack. Meanwhile, Tarzan kept running past the baboons and they began to follow him as well. Crocker and Draco used their whips and caught Kerchak's legs. Yuck used his whip and caught Kerchak's neck, who was roaring. Kerchak collapsed, again if he was caught in the net. He tried to break it, but couldn't. That was if Clayton came out, reloading his shotgun. "Ah, I remember you," Clayton smirked, while Kerchak frowned at Clayton, "I think this one would be better off stuffed!" Clayton was about to shoot Kerchak, until they heard a call from Tarzan. Tarzan swung the vine and all the stampede rhinoceroses ran toward them. Clayton dodged them, until he dodged Porter, Jane and Terk, riding on Tantor. "Charge," Porter yelled upset. Clayton avoided Tantor and pounded his fists on the ground, frustrated. Tarzan broke the net, setting Kerchak free. "You came back," said Kerchak. "I came home," said Tarzan. Kerchak grinned, until he hit Father, that was about to attack Tarzan. Tarzan and Kerchak both grinned. Meanwhile, Yuck, Crabb and Goyle were being chased by Terk, who was acting like a mad gorilla. The bad guys shrieked, after they ran to the cage for safety. Terk wiped the foam off, until Crocker pointed the gun at her. Tantor picked up Crocker by his trunk. "ERIF," Shit shouted out and FUck sent Crocker flying. Meanwhile, Clayton got up and picked his gun. "You there, take what you can back to the boat," Jack and Azula picked up the cage, where Kala was. "I have some hunting to do," Clayton frowned at nazraT.